fallout: hand of chaos
by timetravelling-ninjamonkey
Summary: an old man gets a new chance at life in a world that ended in a blaze of nuclear fire, how will his presence affect the capital wasteland?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is new idea of mine, as what if harry got reincarnated into a parallel world where magic never evolved, and never affected human histo/ry. There will be plot holes as ive never played fallout 1 or 2, but ive recently been replaying fallout 3 and decided this could be interesting after reading falling out of the veil by minato namikaze, its only about 10k words long but it's a good start to what could been a great fic. This fic will have some similarities, and some very obvious differences, even though I'm giving harry huge amounts of magical skill and knowledge his use of it won't be obvious as he has learned to embrace his slytherin side and not stand out by doing something like floating around or shooting exploding beams of fiery death from his eyes even if he is capable of doing it ( the explodey beam eyes was sarcasm, no he will not be able to do that) in the parallel dimension where harry originates from computer science has kept pace with the other branches instead of being massively outclassed like in the fallout universe, and harry will be using his knowledge of computer technology to build much more advance computers, robots, and other equipment when he is in the new world, as with such things hardware can only go so far without an appropriately made computer to go along with it so his tech will be more advance then anybody else's, but he won't be building some huge army at most he will have 5 companions and they will somehow bound to him to make them loyal. Btw harry is going to be the LW older half-brother, same father different mothers, as I found out that Catherine the LW mother is an African American so it won't fit if I want harry to have the same appearance as in his previous life, the LW will take after the father more than the mother so will be Caucasian with a higher than average natural tan.**

An old man was floating in a black abyss, appearing as if asleep, though he was currently remembering the events that got him into this position in the first place. He had been in his home minding his own business when another rising dark lord popped out of nowhere and attacked him. Again. Well he did the only reasonable course of action and turned the foolish brat into a bloody smear across the room, incidentally invoking the anger of the supposed dark lord's followers. One upon a time he may have been able to fight off over 200 reasonably powerful wizards and witches by himself but he was old, over 250 years old to be more precise, and eventually got struck down by a killing curse from one of his lucky adversaries, well lucky until the magical bomb under his home, being kept inert by a ward tied to his life force, detonated and blasted them all into atoms.

I suppose you're wondering why so many people would attack such an old man? Well he's not just any old man; he is Hadrian James potter, arch mage, master of death and widely regarded as the most powerful wizard since merlin, so powerful if the two legendary mages fought it would be impossible to know the victor until the battle was complete. The reason he was so sought after even though his legendary status amongst the magical world was because of the three artefacts that he held on his person at all times, the three deathly hallows, supposedly giving their owner immortality, though he wouldn't know due to him already being an old man when he finally held all three hallows at once, having recovered the elder wand from a dark lord wanabe more than 70 years previously who had stolen it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore.

Ever since his ex-friend Ronald Weasley blabbed that harry was the master of death in a fit of drunken jealously to a reporter he has been hunted across the globe by every aspiring dark mage in the hope of taking the legendary artefacts as well as the life of the most powerful wizard in the world. Unfortunately no one has ever accused the magical world of having such concepts like common sense or forethought like realising that harry didn't get his title of most powerful wizard in the world for just his raw power, but his amazing skill all forms of magic and combat, having to learn everything he could from using a sword to making improvised muggle explosives in his long life to defend himself from the relentless hordes of idiots trying to kill him.

The man had also gained a masters level of skill in engineering, various sciences, computer tech, robotics, and anything that could ever be potentially useful having learned that the greatest weapon a person can wield is one nobody is expecting like using the muggles massive advancement in science to build a sentry robot that can withstand everything short of an anti-tank missile, and even then it would only need minor repairs to take it back to full functionality.

Even more than 200 years after the war with Voldemort the magical world is still trapped at least 500 years technologically behind the muggles, so they have no idea how to respond to a robot firing a Gatling laser or missile at them, or even a muggle gun being shot at them.

Luckily for harry he had developed something he liked to call null space, a personal pocket dimension tied to his soul that only he could access, and could hold an infinite amount of items. He had gotten sick and tired of constantly losing his belongings when some annoying brat would try to ambush him in his current home and end up destroying his possessions, so he now stores everything in there, like countless amounts of raw resources like iron or steel ingots, weapons, potions, money, equipment, books, food and water.

Harry began to open his eyes in the void when he saw light behind his eyelids, and saw an opening nearby, as well as muffled voices. He tried to move towards it only to come to the realisation that he was floating in some kind of liquid, and his body felt really strange, like it was much smaller and extremely weak. Suddenly he felt himself being squeezed by invisible walls, and being pushed towards to opening in the void, the voices coming clearer, a female crying in pain and extreme effort as well as a man telling her to push.

He suddenly came to the horrible conclusion that he was experiencing childbirth as the child and couldn't really decide what the appropriate response was. So he began to try screaming and crying in horror, only succeeding when he has finally left his new mothers womb, making an awful racket as he screamed his displeasure at being born again.

"Oh, he has quite the set of lungs doesn't he?" gasped out his exhausted new mother.

"Yes he does, at least we know he is a healthy baby boy. What should we name him?" answered his new father.

"How about… Hadrian?" replied his new mother.

"Yes an excellent name for our son aria, the gene projection should be done in just a moment so we will have an idea of what our so will look like" answered his father.

Just as he finished a small screen flickered on above his shoulder showing the face of a very handsome black haired man with piercing emerald green eyes.

"Oh James, look at him, look at our son, so very handsome" gasped out aria.

During the whole conversation harry had been subtly trying to figure where the hell he was, as well as using the very limited amount of magic is newborn body could handle to influence their choice of his new name, as he refused to be named Siegfried like she wanted.

"Aria are you alright?" asked James in concern.

"Oh I'm fine, I just feel… so tired" she answered before appearing to fall asleep. Less than 5 seconds later the medical equipment monitoring her life signs began to go haywire and showed that she had gone into cardiac arrest from the strain.

Before harry knew what was going on he was carried out of the room by a nurse while hearing his new father begin trying to restart his new mothers heart.

**An: I know that was a bit nasty but if she survived the lone wanderer wouldn't exist and I'm sick of reading fics where the crossover character completely takes over the role of the main character. This is harry centric and will follow his adventures in the wasteland, sometimes helping his younger sibling, and other times doing something completely unrelated while their off doing something else.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for pairings they can post them in a review, a poll is fairly useless at this stage as i don't really have a favourite female character from fallout 3 and could only name 5-6 random ones off the top of my head like lucy west, Sydney, angela who works in the restaurant in rivet city, nova, … yeah so any suggestions and ill make sure to do a little research on the fallout wiki.**


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided I really don't like how this is turning out so I'm going back through the first few chapters and changing them (I've only posted the first chapter atm)

Depending on how long it takes me to get something I like will be when I update this fic.


End file.
